The Contract
by hermitopheles
Summary: "Looking around at the painfully familiar surroundings, his bedroom nothing more than a gilded prison cell, Loki ignored the small twinge of longing and instead focused on the anger." Post-Avengers, but set in Asgard. Eventual Loki/Sif


**A/N:** I'll try to be regular with updates, but bear with me for a little while, for my current situation is a little volatile. Also, I'm not getting deep into the murky waters of Norse religion, because it is, quite frankly, rather complicated and insane. I'll stick to the Loki from Thor and The Avengers—far easier that way. Title is also subject to change.

**Pairing:** Loki/Sif

* * *

**The Contract**  
**Chapter One**

The absence of guards outside was an insult._ Do they see me as such a weakling, even now? I will find a way out, and I will give them an especially creative reason to see me as a threat. _Thor would visit daily, his voice placating while his eyes pleaded with him, with his _brother_, and for all his newly-acquired wisdom, the fool refused to see the rage that one word would inspire. It would burn through him, a cold heat that would rise to stick in his throat, turning his silver tongue into one laced with cruelty and contempt. Not that it was difficult to hurt the god of thunder's feelings, but Loki still enjoyed finding new ways to have Thor regret visiting.

Realising the time, Loki resisted the urge to sigh; Thor would once again come though his doors with determination written upon his face and no doubt some sort of childhood memory ready to spring upon him in the hope that brotherly feelings would miraculously return—Thor was an idiot. Too much had happened; too much did he know! Loki would remind him time and time again that _he _was one of _them_, the monsters parents would terrify their wayward children with, and without fail, Thor would rush up to him with a disgustingly obvious expression of _love_, and worst of all, pity.

Looking around at the painfully familiar surroundings, his bedroom nothing more than a gilded prison cell, Loki ignored the small twinge of longing and instead focused on the anger. The betrayal of the man he thought his father. The scorn of his peers. The bitterness when bested in battle by mere _humans_.

Distracted by his thoughts, Loki almost missed the hesitant—oh yes, the god of thunder couldn't mask his trepidation no matter how fiercely Thor looked at him once inside—knock on his door; why he bothered, Loki didn't know—or care—since no-one else ever came to see him. Red and gold sullied the corner of his room, and as Loki gritted his teeth in irritation, he wondered when he had started to lose the grip on his emotions. _This is why you failed in every attempt for power—you lack self-control. Even Thor has learnt the meaning of restraint!_

"Brother—"

"Why _must_ you say that? That word which is nothing but a mockery of what we truly are!"

Lunging towards Thor, his mouth twisting into a crazed grin when the blonde flinched, Loki gripped harshly at broad shoulders, shoving with all his strength. When Thor did not budge, it was a cruel reminder of what he had lost. Quickly shutting his eyes when his rage ebbed away to be replaced by sorrow, Loki allowed Thor a short embrace—he could hardly escape now that the blonde had wrapped his arms securely around him—before snapping his neck back and whipping forward in one quick movement.

Their heads connected—more traumatic for Loki, who couldn't help but cry out in pain—and Thor was no longer holding on to his brother, instead gingerly feeling along his brow with one hand while the other clenched at his side. His temper might have been reined in since his return from Midgard, but it was clearly hanging on by a thread. Had Loki been watching, rather than cursing his actions as the ache in his temples increased tenfold the more he moved, he would have gleefully jumped at the chance to further ruin Thor's composure.

"Brother, you are walking a _very_ thin line."

Loki almost choked on a laugh—this was ridiculous. Ignoring the pain and hoping the accompanying unsteadiness went unnoticed by Thor, he stood to his full height and willed his expression to be as incredulous as he felt.

"What must I do, Thor, to fully cross that line? Was my attempt at world domination not enough? Was sending the Destroyer to _kill _you not good enough for you?"

"I know that you did not mean to—"

"I would do it again if only you gave me the chance! You know it to be true, Thor."

Thor shook his head, and resigned himself to coming back another day. Before leaving, he turned to look at Loki once more, his _brother _who now looked at him with a hatred that Thor himself was sure he had never felt for another.

"Magic poisoned your mind, brother."

He quickly shut the door before Loki slammed against it, his fists beating upon the carved wood as a blue shimmer of energy wavered behind Thor. Wishing that it didn't have to be this way, Thor walked away with a heavy heart, his brother's frantic shouts echoing through the hall.

"Return it to me, damn you! Return to me my magic!"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
